videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Races Grand Prix
Wacky Races Grand Prix 'is a new racing game based on the Hanna Barbera cartoon Wacky Races. It is developed by Sanzaru Games, and is for PS3, PS4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U & 3DS, Nintendo Switch, and Party Mode. Characters * ''The Slag Brothers in the Boulder Mobile 01 * The Gruesome Twosome in the Creepy Coupe 02 * Professor Pat Pending in his Convert-A-Car 03 * The Red Max in the Crimson Haybailer 04 * Penelope Pitstop in the Compact Pussycat 05 * Sergeant Blast & Private Meekley in the Army Surplus Special 06 * The Ant Hill Mob in the BulletProof Bomb 07 * Luke & Blubber Bear in the Arkansas Chuggabug 08 * Peter Perfect in the Turbo Terrific 09 * Rufus Ruffcut & Sawtooth in the Buzz Wagon 10 * I.Q. Ickly in the Genius Speeder 11 * Dick Dastardly & Muttley in the Mean Machine 00 Guest Characters: * George Jetson in his Future Spaceship versions * Sly Cooper in the Cooper Buggy & PS4 only * Banjo & Kazooie in the Bolt Bucket 360 and Xbox One only * Xbox Avatar in the Ava-Car 720 from Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing. 360 and Xbox One only * Mii in the Super Zoomer from Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Wii U & 3DS only Cups & Tracks Ring-a-Ding Cup: # Wacky Circuit # Redwood Forest # Sandy Drifts # Penelope Park Crazy Cuckoo Cup: # Tropical Turmoil # Frostbite Ski Cross # Dinosaur Valley # Musical Concert Ding Dong Bonkers Cup: # Burn Rubber Bayou # Hot Air Skyway # City Circuit # Wacky Dimension Way-Out Wacky Cup: # Volcano Island # CarWash Track # Gruesome Castle # Space Speedway Thrilling Throwback Cup: # Chilly Thrills 1 PS1 # Rush More Rapids PS2 # Silly Hills 5* PS1 # Subway Shenanigans (PS2) Bonus Tracks: * Wuhu Island Loop U & 3DS only * Jiggoseum 360 & Xbox One only * Cooper Vault & PS4 only *-''Originally titled 'Dick's Revenge 2' in the PS1 game.'' Gadgets Gadgets come in Gadget Crates. There are Gadgets for all modes like Shield & Turbo, but Race Mode comes with 2 exclusive gadgets. '''Bold means you sometimes get 3 of them to use at a time. List: * Shield: The shield is themed for each character Terrific has huge tyres, Mean Machine has the Mean Mobile casing, etc., and it will stop all hits for up to 12 seconds. * Turbo: This gives the racers a turbo speed boost. * Drone: a remote control copy of that car that uses it is deployed, and automatically seeks out the closest racer. it can be fired backwards. * Mine: Like the shield, the mine is themed for each character. Anyone who runs into it will spin out. * Dastardly Gadget Crate: One of Dick Dastardly's traps turned into a gadget. This item looks exactly like a Gadget Crate, except it explodes in the face of whoever runs into it. * Missile: This missile will get fired out and hit any kart it touches. It can ricochet off walls and can be fired backwards. it is themed for each character. * Oil Slick: leaves a slippery puddle of oil that spins out whoever runs into it. * Paintball: Paintballs splat on all racers ahead of you, obscuring the vision. * Confusion Bomb: This bomb explodes on contact with the track, and any racers in the radius suffer reversed controls! * Bubble Gum Shot: same function as in Wacky Races PS2. * Police Siren Mode only: This slows down all racers, thinking the police is warning them to slow down. * Dastardly Missile Mode Only A big missile with Dick Dastardly's face on it. This missile automatically seeks the racer in first place! Trophy List Race Profiles Voice Cast: * Peter Woodward as Dick Dastardly * Billy West as Muttley * g * g * Jeff Bergman * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper Modes Once you meet a character's unlocking criteria, you can then challenge that character to a one-on-one 3 lap race on the track. Win the race, and you will unlock them to play as! Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Party Mode Category:Racing Games Category:Hanna Barbera Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games developed by Sanzaru Games